omniumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Omniumverse
Just a name for everything, for the all encompassing set. It is in our nature to name things and this is a name to include all names. Whenever one talks or thinks about anything that thing is inside it. No exceptions, none, zip. It represents the top most level of the Top Cosmology as defined here on this wiki. It has been referred by many other names like Reality, Omniverse, The Box, etc but here the name Omniumverse was chosen. These names may also plausibly refer to things that we have named differently. There has also been an attempt to define it in a way that actually makes sense with our true reality as well as with any imagined or fictional one. It is divided into two parts: the Realium and the Imaginarium. But like with everything else, whenever people see a division in two they also see a barrier or a border between those two things. This border will just be called the Great Barrier. The Omniumverse is then divided into three parts: the Realium is all that is real; The Great Barrier is the border or division between reality and fantasy; Finally, the Imaginarium is all that is not real to some extent. One could try to continue this reasoning: what is the border between the Realium and the Great Barrier and the Great Barrier and the Imaginarium? Doesn't that mean that there are 5 parts then and so on up to an infinity of parts? Well, those borders can all be collapsed into the Great Barrier itself as they are just more borders upon borders. But this argument can be used to demonstrate that the Great Barrier is infinitely thick and infinitely variable. Inside the Imaginarium there are the Imaginata, the worlds of fantasy and belief. Put into context, things like The Box are either part of one or several Imaginatas or are equivalent to the Imaginarium itself but hardly ever the same as the Omniumverse. Names like Reality are probably synonymous to the Realium. One could theorize about the existence of other things other than the three presented here or even things larger than the Omniumverse itself. Some examples will be presented next and shown why they fail: - The Nothingness, non-existence, that which does not exist either in reality or imagination. Well, if it doesn't exist it is not real and is, by definition, part of the Imaginarium. - It is always possible to imagine something bigger than the Omniumverse, something encompassing it. That argument is self-defeating in itself. The key word "imagine" guarantee that that something bigger is just another Imaginata, part of the Imaginarium. Verbs like conceptualize, theorize, think, create, define, etc are all similar to imagine in that sense. They all describe an intellectual activity which guarantees that their result is part of the Imaginarium. The word imagine is just used as a placeholder for all such concepts. All other such similar arguments are the same: something larger is either real and part of the Realium or not real and part of the Imaginarium. - Even if one imagines something that is neither real and not real or something that is both at the same time, something that transcends definition, something that cannot be named, something that transcends transcendence, something that is larger than itself or whatever words one wants to use. Things that paradoxical in nature and even not paradoxical at the same time. All those things are part of the Imaginarium for, even if they cannot be directly imagined, they are still fantasies being referenced indirectly by the use of imagination. - One could also point out to all those things that are impossible to imagine by anyone in any way. Those things can either be real or not real. If they are real, which is doubtful, they are part of the Realium. If they are not real, even if not imaginable, they are still part of the Imaginarium for not being real. And even that which cannot be imagined is, through that title, being referenced indirectly by the use of imagination. Therefore they are always part of the Imaginarium anyway. At the same time as it contains both of its constituents, the Omniumverse is also part of each of those. Both parts, both the Realium and the Imaginarium contain the whole in some way. It is being imagined by this writer, therefore part of the Imaginarium but again, by all evidence, there really exists a distinction between reality and fantasy, therefore the Omniumverse must be real as well, therefore part of the Realium. Finally, each part is also contained in the other. The Realium contains the Imaginarium and the Imaginarium contains the Realium but these relationships are explained in their corresponding pages. Category:Top Cosmology